


Veil

by deadcellredux



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar overanalyzes; the simplicity of disguise escapes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoogleTerra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogleTerra/gifts).



> word prompt on tumblr: _ultracrepidarian - of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge_.

Edgar overanalyzes; the simplicity of disguise escapes him.

_You have to play the part_ , Locke says, _really_ believe _that you are who you say you are_. The advice is ironic; Locke’s political knowledge is dodgy at best—surprisingly so, Edgar thinks, for one who claims to have mastered façade.

They sit, and Edgar’s pen scratches proposals into parchment. Locke sharpens his blade against scrap metal from Edgar’s latest invention, and speaks.

_You can run away_ , he says. _Like your brother_. And Edgar knows there’s much more to this than simply disappearing, more to this than willful erasure of the past.


End file.
